Fracture networks in fractured reservoirs (e.g., subterranean formations) provide pathways for formation fluid flow through the reservoirs. An ease with which the formation fluid can flow through the fracture network represents conductivity for a fracture network in a fractured reservoir. Computer-implemented techniques to simulate the formation fluid flow through the fracture networks can be performed, e.g., by modeling individual elements of the fracture network. Such simulation can provide the predicted conductivity for a fracture network in a fractured reservoir. Examples of computer software applications that can be implemented to simulate the formation fluid flow include Fracpro®, Gohfer® and QuikLook®, to name a few. Such computer software applications can help design optimized fracture treatments and to predict conductivity of the proposed fracture stimulation. If, however, the observed (i.e., real) conductivity for the actual fracture network does not match the predicted (i.e., simulated) conductivity for the simulated fracture network, then the simulation may be inefficient.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.